Feral
by The Bud
Summary: Wolverine as a guest of Sinister and such. Did I mention some people get gutted and shot at?
1. Chapter 1

Just in case you don't know, I don't own Marvel nor anything else here in.

Feral.

"Just a few more minutes Mr. Logan, and I'll be finished with you, then you may leave." Said the gray skinned man with the old English accent. His is an antiquated sort of English, the one used over a century ago and all the years traveling the world to pursue his work has done little to dull it. It is not brash, or grainy, but he always speaks as narrating some great novel, he just doesn't sound humane anymore.

His work, genetics, per say. The genetics of many certainly, the honing of a valued few, almost as though he is a gardener tending his prized plants. This man before him, known by many names, Logan the most common, Wolverine among those who need to call him as such, is going to be his pruning shears.

"The new memories shall be in place, fragile as they might be. Without a telepath I cannot make them stick, but they'll work for my purpose. Scream as you like, I know this is painful."

Painful, is not the word for this sort of thing. The damage this causes is not merely all your neurons firing off in what is called a brain- storm, a seizure, to most, a grand mal to others, this is a whole brain hurricane. His whole body is wracked as what were fond memories are temporarily replaced with scenes of explicit torture at the hands of those he loved the best. His friends, his team mates and worse, the woman he loves. Tears bead at eyes edge as his humanity is obfuscated by his primal, feral self, That animal that lays beneath the surface of all sensual creatures. He acts like a wounded and wild animal and he is ready to kill.

At Home.

"Logan! Are you alright? Where have you been!" His new wife fusses over him. "You've been gone for days! I was so worried!" She tries to smooth out his hair and he jerks away from her touch. She thinks that this is just because of the spat they had when he left to cool down. She walks away to give him space and soon feels his hard, warm body come up behind her, pressing into the soft curves of her back, and his arms wrap around her, one around her waist and one around her chest. Thinking he's come to make up, she presses back, It's only when she noticed she's being dragged she understands some things wrong

"Logan, Stop!" She pleads as she notices his hands are getting too rough, that his arms are pushing to tight, and that his memories, floating through to her through their telepathic rapport are disjointed and none she's ever seen before, along with jumbled ones of Sinister. She knows Logan has one of a few things on his mind and none of them pleasant. She tries to stop him from taking her out further, as she noticed he's headed for the woods. He has his teeth sunk into her neck, the way an animal does with a mate, he must intend to have her and then, he'll kill her, or kill and then eat her, or maybe slit her throat and leave her for the rest of the animals to eat. She knows that Sinister would never let her die while she is of child bearing age, but there is the growing problem she feels pressed into her back.

"Logan! Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" She begs again in vain, but animals don't talk, and all she gets for an answer is a robust snarl. So she works to bust some of his false memories, because as any telepath knows, you can't change the mind of a wild creature. She manages to break one, thankfully, which has him throw her to the ground as he scatters off in a howl. She remembers that he was like this before and how terrifying that was to have the knowledge that a savage beast with the soul of a man ran free out in the woods, one that could completely obliterate you and never remorse about it. One that loved you and would do anything to have you, that can be a very chilling thing.

Jean knows from his garbled, and barely coherent thoughts, where he is headed. She knows he now has a taste for blood, and not just any blood, He's going to take out the one person he perceives as his enemy. The man who Logan, in his feral state sees as prey, the one who his broken mind sees as his biggest threat. Cyclops.

Logan has shed the last remains of the tattered clothes he had sported as he crosses Greymalkin Lane into the flora of the venerated old style mansion that he once lived, worked, loved and suffered in. He lifts his head to the wind to catch a scent, the smell of his sought quarry. The wisping breeze brings many odors and fragrances his way, some of meat roasting over a fire, some of children catching fireflies in the grass at this dusk hour. Then, there is HIM. There he is, barbecuing with his family, the blond he married, the children born to him out of that union, his older children, Cable and Rachel, born out of others, but Logan doesn't care. Cyclops is his. Logan makes a rush at him going as fast as his short, hairy legs can go, which is surprisingly fast, and lunges with claws out. He manages to make a deep, but not too entirely fatal contact across Scott's chest before being enveloped in a fiery telekinetic cocoon .

Everyone that was watching saw very little, save what looked like a large beast running in a blur, Scott had no time to protect himself, nor anyone else before getting struck down. Then, the screaming started.

"Scott!' Emma shrieks as she runs to his side. "Dad!" His younger children start crying as their half sister, Rachel tries to calm them down and keep them from hindering any sort of medical effort. Cable yells for anyone to find Hank and get Scott to the med lab. Scott himself is trying to take charge of his own rescue by ordering Jean to take Logan to the containment unit and telling people where to do what as he attempts to stand and walk with the blood that's running, but not squirting out of his chest. He attempts, but fails as he falls down woozy.

The Next Day, After the Stitches and Transfusions.

"I don't care what happened here, Emma! We are helping him and that's final!" Scott argues from his bed.

"Why, because the "Almighty" Scott said so? Are you trying so hard to follow in Charles footsteps that you fail to see that Logan attempted to kill you?" Emma countered. "Not to mention it lets HER back here."

"Don't ever mention Charles like that again, Emma. He was a good man, or have you forgotten the chance he took on you? There wouldn't be a we if not for him, and Jean hasn't said harsh word or otherwise to you since learning of our affair." He paused. " Besides, this isn't some attempt to get me back, even YOU should be able to see how much she loves Logan, they can barely keep their hands off each other! Remember how many telepath students we have having nightmares of those two?"

"How do we know she didn't sic him on you?" Emma retorted. "She could have easily altered his mind, I'm surprised he wasn't targeted at me! Is that what you want?"

"Because Betsy helped look Logan over, before Logan bit her, and she said that those implants were done without the use of a telepath. And Beast found the port where the chemicals were introduced, before he had to get Jean to put ten sutures in his arm. Scott informed her.

"What kind of idiot leaves a port that's not going to be used again in?" Emma sniffed haughtily.

"I think that Sinister means to use him again, particularly because he knows we would have several telepaths working to break the false memories." Scott conjectured.

"And you expect me to work on him? I think not!" Emma balked

"Betsy and Jean are taking this one. We all thought it best with your well known dislike of Jean and Logan, to stay out of this."

Cyclops was right, Emma should stay out of this. She storms out of the room in a huff, and he breathes a deep sigh as he knows what is coming next from that aggravating woman. But right now, he's tired and needs rest.

Part two later.


	2. Chapter 2

While I wish I owned Marvel, that is not so. I swear I make no money off this and actually loose some.

Sweet Nothings Drowned.

There is an area of this old house used to keep threats, dangers and killers, it's been used for foes and friends alike. Right now, it is being used for Logan, right now, telling what he is hard. His mind has been torn down and rebuilt over the month, Torn down by a mad man, Mr. Sinister, and rebuilt by Psylocke and, his own, patient wife, Jean. She's suffered along side him. Trying to nurse him back to who he was, trying to fix his shattered mental status, but this seems to be a vain effort. Logan likes being what he's become. He revels in it, relishing it's every sensual moment.

"C'mon Jeannie." He says, Some of the few words he's spoke after his ordeal. Other than swearing and promising to finish what he started with Cyclops, he hasn't done much more than snarl and growl for the past four weeks. The first week down here he bit or clawed anybody he could get hold of. Psylocke had to have seven stitches and a tetanus shot his second day down here, and Beast has had numerous incidences resulting in the loss of fur and blood. But Jean herself he's been almost affectionate with, sort of like a large dog to it's beloved master. "Come in here with me. You want to so bad I can smell it on you. Your blood is boiling, darlin'. "

"You know I can't do that, Logan." She sighs for the hundredth time because this has got to be the thousandth that he's asked. And truth be told she does want to be in there with him. They've only been married about six months, and she's lonely. Emma, the witch who broke up Jean's first marriage doesn't make this any easier, Cuddling up to Scott, being overly affectionate whenever Jean is around, it's enough to make anybody sick. Now, she's even trying to interleave herself into Logan's care, insisting on taking him meals, making sure she's present during all sessions with him, and making sure that Jean is never alone with him. The only reason she's not here now is because Cyclops broke his finger like a dummy, fixing the shield to Logan's containment unit.

"You brought me something to eat before our session?" He asks as he looks hungrily at her.

"Yes, raw meat. When Victor was held here, Moira surmised that raw meat would calm him down, and it did. Because of your healing factor, sedatives won't work, so this is what you've got." She says as she slides the plate through the small temporary gap in the containment field, it closes in a second, but their hands graze for just a moment.

" I didn't ask for a speech and this isn't what I want. You know what I want and what will calm me down, you're just afraid to come get it." He purrs between bites. "You know you want it too, where's the problem?"

"The problem is that just a month ago, you nearly killed Cyclops in front of his children, and tried to drag me off into the woods to do who knows what! We've been over this!" She shouts, even though she knows that it's of no use. He's a man, but an animal, there's no reasoning with his simple logic.

"I think you know what I was going to do." He calmly, which nowadays is a rare and precious occurrence for him, states as he resumes his meal. "You pressed back."

"Lets just get on with your therapy session." She says as a warm glow begins to give off her body.

Elsewhere.

"Scott, how on Earth did you break a finger capping some wires?" Emma fusses at her husband.

"Emma, leave me alone." Scott puts bluntly as he tries to eat with a splint on his forefinger. He's been putting up with her obnoxious behavior on overdrive for a month, and he's about sick of it. "Logan's having a session, don't you want to be there? What is it you do down there anyway? Betsy said you just get in the way rambling about this, that and the other thing."

With that insult, Emma does what she does best. She walks out of the room with her nose in the air.

"And check on the children!" Scott yells after her as he settles in to enjoy some time alone with a blasted spoon he can't hold right.

The Unit.

Emma walks into the room that houses several containment units and sees Jean sitting in her chair completely silent, with the psychic energy wafting off her body, and Logan sitting cross legged on the floor in all his natural state.

"He can do so much better than her." Emma thinks as she looks him over. "She shouldn't even be here. There's got to be something I can do to get her out of this house." Emma is always thinking, plotting and scheming to get her way, this time she figures all she has to do is, press a button.

Now if she had just let well enough alone, there would be no problem, Jean wasn't even staying there, her house is only two miles away, Logan was locked away and, Emma would still be fine.

With the click of that button, Logan was at his feet, and with the whoosh of the force field dissipating, Logan had his claws out, and Emma is gurgling blood. She falls to the floor as Jean sends of a psyonic alarm to whatever team members are in the house to help.

Then, Logan his upon Jean, grasping the hair on the back of her head and pulls her to him, kissing her hard and deep, while his other hand pulls her skirt up to find her backside. He knows that the other team members are coming, he's wild, not stupid.

Jean is telekinetically keeping Emma's throat together and trying so hard not to give in to her husband. He still holds her tight against him as he uses his claws to tear off her pink, lacy panties. He wants her badly, he needs her and he'll kill anybody to get to her. She wants him too, he lights fires in her that no man ever could, She feels him pushing her thighs apart and entering her just so slightly before pushing her away, He can hear Beast running down here from one floor up, and he knows he is a trapped feral creature. So he allows for himself to be pushed back in his cage, taking his piece of Jeans clothing with him as he crouches in the corner, but not before destroying every piece of furniture in the room.

"Good heavens!" Beast exclaimed as they rushed Emma to the med lab. "What happened in there!"

"She let him out! It happened so fast that there was no time to react! Jean defended herself as she continued to keep Emma alive.

"You are a telepath! How could you not know what was going on!" Beast shouted as he hooked up an I.V. line.

"I was in a trance fixing Logan's mind, this really was something that was an instant, like with Scott, and I did keep her head on!" Jean shouted back as she pumped air into Emma's lungs.

"What are we going to tell Scott? You did contact him, right?" Beast inquired.

"Yes! I'm not cold hearted! You've been like this to me ever since Scott and I divorced! Hank this really isn't the time! Emma could bleed to death and you're still judging me!" She argued with him. "I didn't have anything to do with this whole thing, I was an innocent victim and so were the X-Men! Just the fact that I'm helping you save the life of the woman that started this all should say something!"

"You're right Jean, and I'm sorry. We all just thought the two of you would always be Scott and Jean." Beast apologized.

"And you hoped that you would be Hank and Emma?" Jean asked.

"That obvious?" Beast questioned.

"That obvious, now can you help me by doing chest compressions while I get this machine going? One of the student healers will be here soon." Jean requested.

Later.

"He slit Emma's throat?" Scott questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, But she let him out." Beast said.

"And Jean didn't stop him?" Scott asked.

"She couldn't, the security cameras show it all. There's Emma coming in, there she is pressing the button, and right there is where we all received the alarm, and Logan slitting her throat. Then this is him grabbing hold of Jean and her telekinetically keeping Emma alive." Beast showed.

"While playing tonsil hockey with Logan." Scott alleged.

"Technically, he kissed her. The video clearly states…"

"I know what the video shows. Get her out of here. Tell Jean not to come back. Emma was right about her." Scott ordered. "We'll fix Logan without her."

"She saved Emma's life Scott! And no one else will go down there! Scott! You can't do this!" Beast pleaded.

"I can and will! Now ether you get her home and out of here or I will, and that won't be pleasant." Scott threatened.

"No! You get her home! You're just in such an emotional state you can't realize that woman has done nothing to you, and yet look at everything you've done to her! I won't have part in this. You need to grow up and take charge!" With that Beast storms out of the room back to the med lab where Jean is doing the final clean up on Emma's stitches.

Taking her Home.

The rain had started to howl outside, as was typical for this time of year for New York. Scott had just finished packing up his car.

"Get in." He bluntly told Jean Grey.

The ride was only a two- mile drive, but the roads are slick around here.

"I can take myself, besides, Emma needs you." Jean tells him. She doesn't notice the neural disrupter collar that Scott has, obviously stolen from Beasts lab.

"Get IN THE CAR!" Cyclops snarls at her as he runs after her and stars to pull her in. He feels her start to use her telekinetic abilities to push him away, and to change his mind about what he's doing, so he snaps on the collar. He had the cameras shut off in the garage so that no one would see this.

She starts to scream for help as her extrasensory abilities fail her, but no one can hear. He tapes her hands behind her back with duct tape and one more across her mouth as he drags her into the car and throws her into the back seat. The fact that she's not wearing an undergarment has an affect on him, but that's not what he wants. He wants her gone.

He follows the road that goes behind her house and drags her out of the car, smacking her full across her face. It's hunting season, so no one should notice the smell, or the gunshot.

He takes the handgun out of the car, along with the shovel and bag of cement. He knows with the rain, the cement won't set up right, but the odor from her rotting carcass won't attract predators to scatter her remains. He raises the gun, his fathers gun, his grandfathers gun, both of whom are ashamed of him for the sake of this woman and fires.

But instead of the usual bang, there is a flash of light, as Sinister appears and teleports her away.

Scott is left out in the rain, and wondering what ill things are going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

You, the reader, should be informed that I, The Bud, does not own Marvel, nor anything thereof. Please don't sue me, I'm broke anyway people.

Kisses In The Dark.

"Hello, Ms. Grey." An old familiar, yet terrifyingly haunting voice says out of the waxing and waning darkness. "You've had a rather nasty injury, however, if you stay still, I'll have the wound healed and I may send you on your very, merry way." He prattles on a bit about things, her, Scott, and particularly Logan and his vulnerable state of mind. She feels his nanobots and chemicals working an artificial healing factor, for lack of better word, on the gash ripped through the side of her face, and soon, not even a scar shows.

She thinks to herself, without realizing that she's vocalizing her thoughts. "He shot me! I cannot believe that bastard dragged me out to the woods and shot me!" She has been through a lot for and with that man, Scott, the man who cheated on her with another woman, ending years of what was a loving relationship, and now he's tried to kill her.

"I will take you home now, Ms. Grey, but do not think you won't be under my watch!" Mr. Sinister, a man the X-Men have fought for what seems like decades, threatens more than promises her. "With all that has happened of the late between you and Scott, I feel I need to keep a better eye on my investments. You are my prize piece in this." He explains as he inspects the work done on her face. "He's ruined over a hundred years of work by procreating with that wench, and now to try and slaughter you, is just unforgivable. I need you too much, and the wild man, even though he did not succeed in my plan."

She didn't hear the rest of what he said because the flash was back, and she was home again, just in time to see Scott pull off the property, more than likely still covered in gunpowder and blood, Although why he waited more than two hours to leave is beyond her.. Had he of looked in his rearview mirror though, he most certainty would have returned to finish the deed.

She hides in the house and wonders her next move, and whether to call into work tomorrow. Recently, she's returned to modeling, and doesn't want Scott to know she's alive, because he'll fix that, and the next pictures of her will be spattered across the newspaper instead of the glossy paper of a magazine.

At The Mansion.

Scott wonders how to get through the mansion without being seen. He hadn't been sure the gun even went off, or that she'd been hit, because the teleportation happened so fast. He hadn't known until he looked at his clothes and tasted the blood spray on his face. He knew that the hit was mortal. He drank in her blood as if it were a sweet wine, the dolce of life. As though it were freedom itself. He wasn't even sure who had gotten her, Maybe it was Kurt, and in that case everyone knows, If it was Cable, she's in an alternate future, and thus still out of his hair, If it were someone else, She could be anywhere. He's almost lucky enough to get to his quarters, except he runs into Beast, coming to offer up apologies for earlier.

"I came to say, I'm sorry, Scott for earlier, I should have…." But he doesn't finish as horror grips his heart. Even though his senses aren't as strong as say, Wolverine's, he can still smell the fear, gunpowder and blood from down the hall. "SCOTT…WHAT… HAVE…YOU…DONE?" he demands to know as he runs full gallop at Scott, and receives an optic blast to keep him away. "Where…is Jean?" He asks feebly as he gasps to catch his breath from the blow

"Someone teleported her away. I don't know and I don't care." Scott says as he prepares to send another discharge. "Stay out of this or I will kill you." He warns.

"The missing disrupter! You took it! You knew what you were going to do!" Beast threw back as he gets hit again.

"I'm sorry, do you want to die? Over this, Over her?" Scott asks. "Maybe you'll just get rid of me and you can take Emma?"

"You need help Scott! I'm your friend!" Beast pleads as he dodges the third blast and kicks Cyclops down. "Now just come with me before one of the student with heightened senses smells you. And by the way, Emma is doing fine thanks to the woman you may have killed."

"Beast uses pressure points and a well placed blow to the back of Scott's head to subdue him and take him to the cell next to Logan's until Scott calms down and is willing to talk. He changes Scott's bloody clothes and washes him before putting his unconscious body in the cell, but Logan still smells it. He knows what's happened, even with Scott being washed. He smells the dirt, the gunpowder, and the blood, without doubt, but he also catches the faint whiff of Mr. Sinister. He rushes the force field like a mad bull, and while he doesn't get through, it makes for quite a light show. Logan manages to burn the hair off most his body, but it will grow back, his claws burn a bright red as the friction from the force field, but they'll cool, but one thing is forever, his hatred of all his once comrade as become. Logan at last speaks to somebody other that Jean Grey. "What did he do to my wife?" Logan shouts to Beast while rushing the field again.

"Oh? You're speaking now? Your therapy sessions are working!" Beast sarcastically exclaims. "I won't be going in there to tend to your wounds today, so there won't be any biting, kicking or clawing today. My nurse isn't here to patch us up." He coldly adds. "If you hadn't attacked Emma, none of this would have happened.."

"Like you care. Emma got what she had coming." Logan replied, crouched on the floor, in the dimly lit corner of his prison. He had already begun to heal, even though the smell of burnt hair and flesh still permeated the room.

"I saw the tape, animal, all Emma did was let you out." Beast hates the word "Animal", having been called it so often, but for a man with a brilliant vocabulary to only come up with animal, the word must truly fit.

"Look again." Logan growled as he stood up to meet Beast eye to eye. "She was about to fire a psy-bolt, and it wasn't for me. She just thought I'd eat the evidence.

"You very well might have, had you not been fed prior." Beast shot back angrily, But he knew Logan was right, he had seen the slight flash before Logan attacked, and the scar on the wall that everyone had mistaken for something Logan had done, was still there and evident against the gray cinderblock wall. Emma had missed her target, Beast just didn't want to believe it.

"I'm hungry still, why don't you come in here and feed me." Logan said as the hackles raised on the back of Beast's neck.

"Another time, perhaps. I'll send Rogue with some food." Beast stayed calm as he walked out, and Scott started to stir and moan a little as he left.

"Send it soon or Boy Scout here, is gonna be a memory." Logan gruffly said back.

"And how you're getting past the field is beyond me, Logan. But you are correct in one aspect, he deserves anything you do to him."

Upstairs.

"Rogue, I need you to take some food to Logan, Scott is in the cell next to him, please don't question or tell, this is of the utmost importance. Also, I need you to send Gambit to Jean's place to check on her, see if she's there." Beast hushingly said to Rogue. "Should she be, please have her brought back here."

"Sue, Sugar, but why?" she asks innocently.

"No questions, please! Just trust me and just do it." Beast instructed her. "Have Gambit call me on my private line on his way back."

Rogue goes off to do as she's told and Beast heads to the MedLab, he's got some questions for the fair Ms. Frost.

Part what four? Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaiming ahead! I don't own this content; please don't sue me!

Disgraceful Imaginations

"Emma, can you hear me?" The blonde woman on the table hears as a blurry image of a blue furred man in a white coat comes into focus. "Don't try to speak, you've had a traumatic occurrence. There is a tube down your throat and you are being held together with glue and sutures." She tries to focus as she listens to the tinkling of glass vials against each other in his pockets. He had given her something to nullify her abilities until he's sure of her sanity.

"I'll just ask you some questions, Emma. Simple ones. Just yes, and no. You can blink your eyes to answer, two for no, one for yes." He continues as he fuddles with the vials in his pocket. "This that I'm giving you will keep you calm, we don't want to risk ripping your sutures until a healer arrives. Do you want a healer?"

She blinks once as she feels the air push through her trach tube. She feels little pain and she's been given something to prevent muscle spasms. For this, she's grateful, but just knowing who saved her foolish life gnaws at her very core.

"Very well. Do you remember what happened to you?" He asks as he pages for a student healer.

One more blink.

"Was that psy-bolt meant for Logan?" He looks at her quizzing as he tips his glasses. Just to receive a cold stare. The only sound now in the room is the hissing of the breathing machine. "You can answer me, only Logan and myself know." He says, breaking the dead silence.

After a long minute, she blinks twice, and breathes in. She knows the next question, call it women's intuition, or guilt, just don't call it luck.

"Did Scott shoot Jean out of his own self will?" He asks as he exhales and sinks back into his chair, not really wanting to know the answer.

Two blinks, rapidly executed, then, she starts to cry.

"Would you like me to bring in a telepath so you can explain yourself?" He rubs his hand over the top of his thick hair. "You need somebody to speak on your behalf. Giving you the ability to use your gifts isn't a wise thing to do right now."

One blink.

Down Where Nightmares Dwell.

"You alright in there, sugar?" A southern voice reaches out to a sobbing man. "You can tell me about it, if you like."

"Tell her whatchya did, One-Eye." Logan leers at him through his darkened cell.

"Logan, Ah swear that you need to stay out of this, And Ah'm not going back in there to fix your lights again!" Rogue fusses at the beast behind the grid. "What happened to you, Scott?"

"I…I don't really know. One minute, I'm eating cereal right handed and the next, I'm covered in blood, tissue and hair." Scott's voice waivers as he looks up. "I think I shot her! I think she's hurt!" He whispers, almost in shock. "And I couldn't have cared less!"

"Who Scott?" Rogue tries to calm him down as she sends the food trays into the holding cells openings. "Who did you hurt?"

"Jean." He faintly answers.

"Are you telling me somebody overtook you and made you do that!" She's taken aback. "Who would do this to you? Why?"

"I don't want to think about this right now!" Scott bellowed as he threw his tray. "Quit asking me Rogue, you don't want to know what you're getting into!" He cries as he sinks back unto his untouched cot with its standard issue X-Men blanket still neatly draped across, and slumps his head into his cupped hands.

"Ah hate to tell you this, but Ah'm already involved." She tells him plainly. "Is there anything else you remember that you want to tell me?"

Back at the Med-Lab.

Dr. Henry McCoy, despite all the jokes he's endured over his given name, is a patient man. A patient man who has been waiting for over an hour to receive the phone call to tell him what has become of one of his nearest and dearest friends. A woman that has acted unselfishly as his counselor, his sounding board and recipe consultant for longer than most of his students has been alive. There was never anything sexual between the two, there just was something about Jean that made you feel safe. Someone you could tell anything to without the fear of ridicule, nor would you ever have to worry about a word about the subject being uttered to another living soul. And it helped that she was almost celestial in her splendor.

If he wanted a physical relationship, something just sexual without the all too important cerebral, he'd have gone after the woman laying on the gurney before him. She was the type of woman whose whole day went towards physical beauty. While one could be assured that she had looked fine without it, Emma went through the time and expense to look the way she wanted. It was all fake, but in the end, it didn't matter, she had made herself a work of art.

Beast is drawn out of his musings toward the relationships he's held in his life long enough to notice Psylocke elegantly sauntering into the room. She was well dressed today in a black shirt and a pair of cream coloured pants. She was a little more solidly built that the other women here, but it suited her, being as it was all top and bottom. Her long legs were beautifully crafted and every inch of her body betrayed the many times she had been ripped up, torn apart and sewed back together. Many times by Beast's own hands.

"Hello, Betsy." Beast greeted her as he rose to kiss her hand. "Thank you for doing this, you are among the few I can trust with this delicate situation."

"Because Rachel and Jean are too tied to this?" She supposed as she set to work. The subtle pink lines of energy, only really visible in its complexity to the psychic eye, waft forth on its formed butterfly wings, and she starts to speak in a voice that is not just her own, but Emma's too. They sounded almost as though they were in stereo, each knowing what the other will say as it comes out as a group mantra.

"Emma?" Hank cautiously asks. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes." The answer came like some unearthly being had possessed the women.

"How did this happen?" He inquires as he pulls out his recorder. All good doctors keep one, and he's one of the known best.

"Sinister tricked me." The women's voices twinned. "I had went to him to take care of Jean, I wanted her gone so that Scott would only ever think of me and our children. Rachel was to be part of the deal, as well as some of Logan's hard to get DNA."

"And?" Beast probed. "How did you get Logan to him?"

"I still have a remnant of the skills I learned from Mastermind all those years ago. Logan had no clue he was even there until it was too late." The women said. "He was supposed to have been the weapon used to obliterate her. Sinister had different intentions of "Taking care of her". Scott was just being punished for wasting his seed on me. A warning."

"So, why have Jean shot?" Beast looks at her sternly.

"This wasn't planned. Sinister broke our agreement and I failed my attempt, so just before Logan ran to protect his woman, I planted just the thought in Scott's mind for him to act. He's an easy person to control. She could have made him do anything she wanted when they were together, and she never did. Out of respect, I guess, but because he had freedom with her, he fantasized about her, dreamed about her, pined for her and it made me sick. After he left her for me, she never reciprocated his feelings, and yet he'd stay up at night thinking how to win her back from that oaf Logan. Just knowing she was anywhere near this house was hell for me." The mirrored voices hissed.

"Emma, from what I've observed, she teaches her classes and leaves. Scott barely pays any attention to her whatsoever, and vice versa. I think you are suffering from a mental problem." Beast tells her concerned as Betsy breaks off contact.

"Or she's being controlled." Betsy informs him. "I saw some positive signs in her memories pointing to that." She says as she induces sleep on Emma. "I felt as though I've seen him before. A man with dark, lank hair, unpleasant looking and wearing a long coat, it felt as though he knew Jean and Emma both very well." She sighed. "This is not a sane man, Beast, and he feels he been hurt much by us, he's seen too much because of us."

"I think I know who you feel it is, Betsy, but he should have been dead years ago!" Beast nervously replies. "If Mastermind is back, we've trouble."

There is a knock at the door as the student healer arrives. "Hello, sir." The young man stammers, trying not to look at Psylocke. "I'm sorry for taking so long, I had to finish my classes."

"Well understood young man. Education comes first." Beast says as he tries to hide the disturbed look he wears from his previous conversation. "Now, I understand you'd like to be a doctor one day. What can you do for Ms. Frost here?"

"What happened to her?" The boy asks taken aback. "She feels like she feels terrible!"

"Ah, yes, Daniel, I had let it slip my mind that you are an empathy as well, you'll make a fine physician one day." Beast cheerfully avoids the topic. "Show me your stuff, kid." He turns to Betsy. "I'll be back in contact with you later, Betsy. Please, If you can, return later and we can run this over."

"I will." She promised. "Would you like Storm to meet with us too?"

"That would be fine." Beast replied nonchalantly.

Daniel heals the headmistress' wounds without too many further questions and because of his extraordinary interests in the workings of the human body, does an amazing job. Beast rewards him with the promise of a trip to the Mutter Museum and sends him on his way as the phone at long last rings.

"Yes?" He answers. But the voice he expects to hear, Gambits, isn't there. Instead, it's the breathless southern voice of Rogue.

"Has Remy called you yet?" She asks agitated.

"No, Why?" Beast ponders as to why Rogue has called him, instead of Remy to get a fix on his whereabouts.

"Because Ah can't get hold of him and something Scott told me really spooked me out." Rogue tells him.

"For heaven's sake, child! Spit it out!" Beast yells.

"He said that he walked around kind of dazed for around an hour in the woods out by Logan and Jean's house before something told him to come back here." She paused.

"What? What Rogue?" Beast demanded.

"He said there was a tent out there, some weapons of sorts from what he remembered through his foggy mind, and he swore he saw some guy in brown coat headed towards the house. Ah don't know if that means anything, with Scott's brain being messed up, but Ah'm worried about them." She breathed. "Should Ah go over?"

"By all means! And recruit Peter, He'd be handy if it's just Jean giving Remy trouble." Beast replies as he looks over at his sleeping charge.

Howlett-Grey Place.

The two nearly invincible people slowly open the door to the older styled home at the top of the hill and at the end of the winding cobblestone driveway. It's serenity betraying the reasons that it was such a steal on the market, the painted walls and refinished floors holding the secret of the blood bath it had witnessed years before Jean and Logan bought and tirelessly restored the dilapidated building. The previous owners were an old couple trying to raise their grandkids after their daughter was slaughtered here. Their son- in- law struck her down ruthlessly and left, never to be seen again. Needing money, they put the house up, year after year it went unsold and unattended, until it became the perfect place for two people with only dreams left to hope for. It became beautiful again, it became a home again instead of a crime scene. It was what it was.

"Hello?" Rogues overly so female voice rang through the home with a hollow sound, Her boots clicked on the dark red hardwood floor as she and Peter entered.

"Jean? Remy?" Peters Russian accent boomed through the foyer as he passed the pictures hanging on the wall. He remembered this one, Jean and Logan had gone to North Carolina with him. There was a mutant they sought, a young boy named Daniel. Jean and Logan had snuck off and had gotten married at the court house. Peter had taken this picture outside with only later understanding the significance. The one next to it was two months later, when everyone had found out, due to Scott's snooping into Jean's purchase of this house. Everyone had insisted on a do over wedding, there was dancing and cake and there was Kitty. She was so lovely in her blue dress that Peter had to ask her right then to be his wife. She accepted and they were married that December.

A boot and a brown leather trench coat catches his attention. It's Remy laying face down with a small trickle of blood oozing from the back of his skull.

"Remy!" Marie shrieked as she ran to him and checked him over.

"Ohhh!" Remy groaned. "Don't move me!"

"What happened?" Peter asks as he fetches ice from the kitchen. "Where's Jean?"

"One question at a time, tin man!" Remy chortled. "Remy don't know!"

"I'll call Beast over." Rogue said as she looked for the phone.

"Don't bother! They dead." Remy tells her as he accepts the ice from Peter. "I don't know who hit me, but dey got great taste in coats!" He jokes. "Good news is, Remy can see strait, bad news is Remy gonna die when Jean sees the blood on the floor."

"Did you even see her when you came in?" Rogue asks as she tries her cell phone to contact the mansion.

"She was in the shower scrubbing. Remy thought he wait out here." He says as he tries to fight the headache creeping about his skull. "Den, some guy got the drop on me, Remy only see his coat as he walk away. Do we have some aspirin?"

"I'll see if I can't find some." Rogue says as she heads to the bathroom.

"You guys aren't worried about Jean?" Remy asks stunned.

"We are, but we know she'll be alright." Peter tells him gently. "She always comes through alright."

"Ah think we have a problem." Rogue says calmly as she exits the bathroom, looking for aspirin and any trace of Jean.

"No Aspirin?" Remy jokes.

"Plenty of that, Remy. I found no blood, no Jean and oddly of all, no feminine products." Rogue tells them, receiving only blank stares.

"Next to the aspirin, I found these." She says as she shakes a bottle of light green pills.

"What those for?" Remy asks as he chokes down the aspirin. "They big enough to choke a horse."

"Jean's been hiding something from us for about three months and from the doctor listed on this bottle, Beast knows what." Rogue surmises.

"What?" Remy asks completely oblivious. "Remy no understand. What no pads have to do with vitamins? We need to go find Jean!"

"I'll tell you later." Peter tells him as he reflects back to his own Kitty. How wonderful it would be to see little mixes of him and her running about, colouring on the walls, calling him Daddy.

There is a knock at the door, snapping Peter out of yearning.

"Hello?" Beasts calls through as he brings behind him Storm and a gurney. "O.K, Remy. Get on."

"Remy still no get it! What with the pills?" He asks as though some great joke has been played on him.

"Pills?" Beast inquires suddenly wide- eyed as everyone has come to know the secret he kept.

"You need to explain, Beast." Rogue tells him. "How could you not tell us?"

"Tell them what, Henry?" Storm queries. "What is going on and why aren't we looking for Jean?" She could sense something was not right with Jean for months, but had pinned it on Logan's behavior. The night he left, Jean said she had told him something important, although she hadn't relayed the subject to Storm, Orroro had gathered that Logan was not very pleased and had gone off to cool down. When he came back, he wasn't Logan anymore and Jean looked as though the world had ended.

"Jean didn't want anybody to know." Beast started. "I wouldn't betray her trust."

"About what?" Gambit demanded.

Beast just looked at him. "Ahem, Yes. She and Logan had decided not to have children. She's getting older, he has too many enemies, Emma had even overheard them discussing this and threw a fit that they'd even think of having kids. And Jean does have the habit of dying. Needless to say, Logan was not pleased with this news, and took off for the tavern. That's where he was delivered to Sinister."

"And Jean?" Rogue asks.

"If anyone had gotten her, Sinister has her now. It's out of our hands." Beast says as he hangs his head in shame.

"Why hasn't Logan mentioned this?" Rogue demands to know.

"He might not even remember yet." Beast sighs. "None of you even knew."

"How do we get her back?" Storm asks.

"We just have to wait. I need to know just what Emma knows about this." Beasts thinks aloud as he wheels Remy's gurney out side to have Storm air lift it back to the mansion. Everyone left behind just hears the faint "Somebody tell Remy what wrong with Jean." As they fly away.

"Ah think we should check out this tent in the woods." Rogue states as the head out.

More when I'm not exhausted.


End file.
